Hayato
by Zarite
Summary: Hayato se parece tanto a ella como a ti, porque cuando Hayato cierra la puerta tu sueltas también tu temperamento, porque Hayato no es el único que puede gritar de dolor.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**H**ayato.

Cuando Hayato vuelve a aparecer delante tuyo no puedes creer que _ese_ chico es tu hijo, no puedes hacerlo y por eso le preguntas con voz estrangulada quién es. Pero el chico te mira entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo la nariz y luego dándote la espalda y respondiendo en tono sombrío, _Soy_ _Hayato_. Lo dice en un tono tan frio e impersonal que vuelves a preguntar, _¿Quién eres?,_ y él vuelve a responder, sin embargo con molestia en la voz. _Soy Hayato._ Pero no puede ser cierto, ¿Sabes? Porque Hayato nunca te había mirado con tanto odio… no como la última vez que le viste a los ojos verdes. Porque ese día todo era normal, no había nada fuera de su cause, pero ese día la familia quedó destrozada, ese día Hayato se marcho mirándote con odio, gritando con dolor, pataleando como un niño de su edad lo hiciera, pero yéndose, alejándose tan rápido que no tuviste tiempo de detenerlo.

_Hayato_, le llamas, él gira, _¿Qué?_, pregunta dándose la vuelta y mirándote, ves que fuma, tu pequeño hijo te está mirando, ¿Sabes?, te esta mirando con odio, carraspeas, _¿Dónde has estado Hayato?,_ él ríe, su voz teñida de resentimiento, _¿Eso_ _te importa padre?,_ sí, sí me importa Hayato quieres responder, pero ladeas el rostro, _¿Qué te paso?,_ vuelves a preguntar mirándole de reojo, él se irgue, ves con sorpresa que te pasa de tamaño, su pelo plateado, su mirada iracunda color verde, igual que ella, _Vuelve a casa Hayato_, tu hijo resopla, ves como sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo furioso, tan furioso como su propia furia, _¡No volveré a esa jodida casa llena de mentiras! ¡No iré jamás!,_ das un paso atrás con sorpresa, _Lo que paso ese día Hayato_…, ¡_No digas nada! ¡Mataste a mi madre, asqueroso, asqueroso!_, replica sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

_Te odio_, dice entre dientes, sus ojos verdes se ven lejanos, tan lejanos que te preguntas si soñaste cuando alguna vez él te miro con admiración, tan lejanos que no te das cuenta de que esta marchándose de nuevo, tan lejanos que ves con sorpresa cuando se topa con otros chicos de su edad y ríe, tan lejano que te preguntas, _¿Dónde esta mi Hayato_?, sales a trompicones de la fiesta, la corbata aprieta, asfixia tanto que jadeas mientras intentas quitártela, pero no puedes. _¿Padre?,_ miras con sobresalto a tu derecha, tu hija esta ahí, Bianchi está ahí, _Bianchi_, dices con dolor, apenas dices su nombre tu hija te acaricia la mejilla y empieza a quitarte con delicadeza la corbata_, Tranquilo padre, Hayato entenderá_, niegas, te odia Hayato te odia y eso duele, duele más que una bala en la pierna, duele más que los golpes que recibes cuando caes en una emboscada, duele mucho.

No vuelves a ver a Hayato durante mucho tiempo, intentas no entrometerte en su vida, intentas que de alguna forma llegue a perdonarte sin tener que causarle más dolor, entonces te enteras, Hayato está teniendo una lucha contra Varia, Vongola esta teniendo una lucha, tu hijo puede estar en peligro, pero no puedes hacer nada, ¿Sabes?, porque Hayato te odiaría más si le ayudas, porque Hayato es tan orgulloso que te escupiría en la cara si vas en su busca, porque Hayato no quiere verte.

Pasan dos años, exactamente dos años cuando Hayato vuelve a aparecer y mirarte, _¿Por qué?,_ suelta al final, mirándote con resentimiento y…_¿Qué?, _preguntas con ignorancia, Hayato gruñe, tira la lámpara de tu escritorio y lo pisotea, hace tanto ruido que tus subordinados entran e intentan sacarlo a la fuerza, _¡Dejadlo!,_ gritas enfurecido, tus subordinados salen y Hayato grita con más fuerza, con dolor, con rabia, sus ojos verdes cristalinos, su cigarrillo quemándole la mano porque no lo suelta, porque Hayato quiere que algo le ate en el mundo real, porque Hayato quiere sentir ese dolor para poder estar seguro que no esta soñando, y tu lo único que haces es mirarlo, _Mentiroso_, dice al fin con voz aguda, te mira, _¡Mentiroso!,_ escupe con rabia apretando más el cigarrillo encendido que se consume dentro de su puño_, ¿Qué_ _pasa Hayato?,_ preguntas mirándole, él muerde su labio, _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ _¿Por qué?,_ chilla, te levantas comprendiéndolo enseguida, _Porque tu madre no quería_ _que lo supieras, algún día lo comprenderás_, Hayato ríe con voz enronquecida, Hayato pisa con más fuerza lo que queda de la lámpara, Hayato te aprieta del cuello de la camisa y te empuja contra la pared, Hayato quiere golpearte pero se detiene, _Odio a los mentirosos, _dice al final lentamente, tu sonríes_, Lo sé_, respondes_, Te odio padre_, vuelve a decir_, Lo sé Hayato_, respira agitadamente, te suelta y gira, _¿Dónde vas_ _Hayato?,_ preguntas, Hayato se detiene, _Mi familia me espera_, dice tu hijo, mirando su alrededor con cierta, muy poca pero, añoranza, y lo comprendes, Hayato ya tiene una familia. Hayato ya no volverá nunca más, Hayato se marchara como lo hizo en su día su madre, Hayato te odia.

No lo detienes, nunca más volverás a verlo y eso duele y te detiene, quizás es lo mejor, porque solo le haces daño, asientes con la cabeza y te sientas en la silla, Hayato gira_, Adiós padre_, dice, cuando la puerta se cierra te desplomas, aprietas las hojas encima de su escritorio, y gritas, gritas tan fuerte como lo hizo Hayato, porque Hayato no es el único que tiene derecho a gritar, porque Hayato saco tu temperamento y es hora de que tu también sueltes el tuyo, porque Hayato se parece tanto a ella que te parece esta viéndola, porque Hayato es tu hijo, porque Hayato era hijo de ella y tuyo.


End file.
